The augmented reality technology is a new technology that is developed on the basis of virtual reality and is a technology that increases a user's perception towards the real world by using information provided by a computer system. Virtual information is applied to the real world, and the virtual information such as a virtual object or scene or a system prompt generated by a computer is superimposed on a real scene, thereby implementing reality augmentation.
The augmented reality technology includes three steps: locating a real scene in an image, generating virtual information, and adding the generated virtual information to the located scene. When the real scene in the image is being located, a convex polygon image block in the image needs to be detected firstly, and the real scene in the image is located by using the detected convex polygon image block. However, currently, no method has been used to detect the convex polygon image block from the image.